Climate control devices, such as evaporative coolers and humidifiers, may be used to cool or humidify air by causing the air to flow through a dampened evaporative medium. The effectiveness of the climate control may depend in part on the ability of the device to manage the evaporation of liquid (e.g. water) into the air flowing through the device, and on the age of the evaporative medium. The user of the climate control device may be relied on to maintain an adequate supply of liquid, and to ensure that the evaporative medium is performing adequately. Accordingly, improvements in climate control devices are desired that improve the efficiency of the device and simplify the tasks for which the user is required.